


Snowfall and Boyfriends

by Kr1411



Series: Lil Olivarry One Shots [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Snow, first snow, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: Snow was one of Barry’s favorite things, and he wanted nothing more than to enjoy it with his boyfriendLowkey inspired by Day One of encanton19’s 12 days of Shipping





	Snowfall and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve spend the majority of the weekend studying for finals, so naturally I wrote this instead of the essay I need to write.

“Ollie! Ollie wake up! It’s snowing!” Barry shouted, refraining from jumping onto his boyfriend.

Outside, for the first time all year, it was snowing like hell. It had been all morning apparently, because there was no sign of grass anywhere.

Snow was one of Barry’s favorite things. He and his parents used to have snowball fights, build snowmen, and occasionally build igloo’s. After his mom died, snow wasn’t as fun, but him and Iris still had fun with it.

Now, it was here again, and he wanted to enjoy it with his boyfriend. But, that would only work if his boyfriend would _wake up_. And he wasn’t.

Oliver grumbled as he flipped over in their bed, furthermore burying himself in blanket.

“Ollie…” Barry complained, tugging on Oliver’s foot. Oliver tried to kick his hand off, but it didn’t work out in his favor. Barry could be such a child sometimes.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, get up or I will go enjoy my day with Iris instead of you,” Barry threatened, and this caused Oliver to sit up and throw a pillow at the speedster. Barry wasn’t expecting this, so he got hit square in the face.

“Is snow really that important?” Oliver asked, clearly grumpy from being awoken. The grumpiness quickly faded, at seeing how bright his boyfriend’s smile was.

“Yes, Ollie, now come on! We can make snow angels, and have snowball fights, and you can look all cute! Like, like a wolf in the snow!” Barry said, bouncing with joy.

Oliver groaned, as Barry then proceeded to pull the blankets off Oliver. Oliver grabbed them back in protest. “How am I a wolf?” He asked, struggling to pull the blankets back.

“Because you can be menacing, but you’re... also… _adorable_ ,” Barry said, ending the sentence with a grunt as Oliver got the blanket back, and Barry face planted onto the bed. Oliver let out a slight laugh, and Barry pouted, crawling up to his boyfriend.

“Please come outside with me,” Barry asked, making puppy dog eyes at Oliver. “Then we can put a fire in the fireplace and cuddle, while drinking hot chocolate and watching cheesy ass Hallmark movies,” he said, and Oliver sighed.

“Fine,” he said, moving to get up. Barry cheered, as he bounced off the bed. He sped to the closet, getting out his and Oliver’s winter coats, as well as gloves and boots, and threw them at Oliver. He also got a couple pairs of snow pants, just for this day.

Once the two were ready, Barry practically dragged Oliver outside, bouncing with joy. Once they stepped outside, Barry ran into their yard and practically dove into the snow. He rolled around a few times before calling out to Oliver, “Come on, Ollie! It’s fun!”

Oliver rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. If he was like a wolf, Barry was like a puppy in the snow. Oliver went over to where Barry was, and sat down. Barry stayed still for a few moments, before bouncing up on Oliver and knocking him to the ground.

Oliver groaned while Barry laughed. He looked at his boyfriend’s face, and looked at the snow falling around them. “I love you,” he said, smiling widely.

Oliver leaned his head up, and brought Barry into a kiss. “I love you too,” he whispered, before moving to get up. “Now, I believe you said something about cuddling by a fire and watching Hallmark movies?” 


End file.
